


After the Heartbreak

by orphan_account



Series: Kang Taehyun Angst/Taegyu [1]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Depression, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, I’m sorry?, M/M, Oneshot, Song Inspired, mutual breakup, taegyu, taehyun centric, the others appear every now and then
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25354696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Taehyun never was the one to be very open, but a special someone managed to break his shell. It was love, just pure love, but then again, not all good things always last, right?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Series: Kang Taehyun Angst/Taegyu [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1837105
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. I lost myself

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I’m just trying things out and it’s 1 am but I’m okayy
> 
> Hope y’all like it!
> 
> Title is from the song “After the Heartbreak” by Brielle Von Hugel. Would recommend listening to it while reading!

Maybe Beomgyu was the one who pulled Taehyun out of the worst times of his life. Maybe Taehyun’s heart leapt out of his chest the day Beomgyu asked him out. He remembers that day as clear as glass, that day when everything felt okay for the first time in years. 

_ The space in my bed reminds me that you're gone _

_ Your voice in my head replays like a love song _

_ And the screams and the lies, they tear me up inside _

_ I'm left with an empty sky _

Taehyun went back to being closed off after Beomgyu disappeared one day. Just disappeared. It tore Taehyun to pieces when Beomgyu left with absolutely no warning. It didn’t feel right and it felt horrible. 

His friends, Yeonjun, Soobin and Huening Kai had tried their best to fix his broken heart, but soon enough Taehyun stopped going to school. Closed off and locked up in his apartment, his friends would come by everyday and try to coax him to come out and hang out with them. 

_ Have you ever seen the sun after the heartbreak? _

_ Frozen somewhere in time _

_ Have you ever seen the stars after the word goodbye? _

Taehyun had agreed once, letting them drag him to local cafes or libraries. 

He became known at school, and everyone always flooded his locker with get better letters that were full of such words of warmth and encouragement, but Taehyun just sped through them with no emotion. 

Sometimes Yeonjun would show up at his apartment with a box of chocolates a student had left at his locker. Taehyun would wave him off and Yeonjun would leave the box of chocolates at Taehyun’s door. 

_ I am lost in the dark _

_ Wanna be where you are _

_ So hard to keep it together _

_ When you pulled me apart _

Taehyun became more and more closed off over the days, blinds shut and not letting an ounce of sunlight into his house. He looked dead already, sunken in cheeks, hollow eyes and deathly pale skin. Kai had showed up at his doorstep one day. Along with him, he brought both good and bad news. 

The good news? They had found out where Beomgyu was. The bad news? Beomgyu had moved all the way to America. Taehyun only broke more. Flooding his mind were thoughts like ‘I wasn’t good enough’ or ‘He’s happy with someone else’.

_ Haunted by your disguise _

[ _ Disappeared with the light _ ](https://genius.com/Brielle-von-hugel-after-the-heartbreak-lyrics#note-15108844)

_ Days and nights feel like forever _

_ All my innocence has died, has died _

__ Taehyun only became weaker and weaker. His neighbors became worried and elderly people would often come by and cook something for him. More and more letters flooded his doorstep and each day he’d take them inside and leave them unread. His heart was broken into millions and millions of pieces. 

Everyday he’d lie in bed, emotionless and broken. One day Soobin had burst into his apartment, but stopped once he saw how  **dead** Taehyun looked. Soobin had silently left, but not after feeding Taehyun an apple.

_ Have you ever seen the sun? _

_ Have you ever seen the stars? _

_ I've seen them before in your eyes _

_ After the heartbreak _

__ Every day, Taehyun only got worse and worse, breaking more and more. It’s been months, maybe even a year since Beomgyu had left. 

Taehyun should be a senior in high school now, but he doesn’t have the strength to move anymore. What only broke him more as when Beomgyu posted a picture on his instagram, and it was a selfie, a bright smile on Beomgyu’s face. 

Taehyun had cried upon seeing that. Seeing his one and only lover smiling so brightly after breaking Taehyun. It hurt. 

_ Frozen somewhere in time _

_ Have you ever seen the stars? _

_ I've seen them before in your eyes _

__ Taehyun had enough of the world at one point. He just decided it was enough and went up to the roof of his apartment complex. Ironically, it was also the day Beomgyu would be returning to Korea. Taehyun didn’t care though. 

He stepped up to the edge of the roof and just stood there. The smallest smile graced his feature for the first time in a year and he felt content. He felt happy.  **It was finally over.** At that moment he let his body fall forward. He’d never see the sun rise again. He’d never know of the surprise Beomgyu had been planning. He’d never know of the screams and sobs coming from his old lover when he found out Taehyun had died. He’d never know of the heart wrenching cries at his funeral.

But he would know when Beomgyu joined him, that his lover had never stopped loving. Not even until the very end.

_ Haunted by your disguise _

_ Disappeared with the light _

_ Days and nights feel like forever _

_ All my innocence has died _

_ After the heartbreak _

_ Brielle Von Hugel “After the Heartbreak” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
> Alternate ending is up!


	2. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Ending for the story!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp here is the alternate ending! It’s much happier than the first ending.

Alternate Ending:

Taehyun had enough of the world at one point. He just decided it was enough and went up to the roof of his apartment complex. Ironically, it was also the day Beomgyu would be returning to Korea. Taehyun didn’t care though. He stepped up to the edge of the roof and just stood there. The smallest smile graced his features for the first time in a year and he felt content. He felt happy.  **It was finally over.** At that moment that he was about to fall forward the door to the roof slammed open.

“Taehyun stop!” a familiar voice shouted. Taehyun felt a hand grab his wrist and pull him back. Falling backwards, he’s met with those hazel brown orbs that he had fallen so in love with. That was enough for his emotions to burst. Ugly sobs ripped through his throat as he cried. Beomgyu held him close, arms wrapped so lovingly and full of warmth around him. 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I’m sorry I’m  **sorry** ,” Beomgyu whispered, pressing a kiss to Taehyun’s forehead. “This is all my fault. My fault for leaving. My fault,” Taehyun slowly calmed down and he looked up.

“Why?” he asked, his voice breaking at the end. Beomgyu looked at him with sad eyes.

“A surprise, hyun. I was making a surprise for you. I was stupid though, I should’ve at least kept in contact with you. I’m sorry,” Beomgyu whispered. Taehyun felt something cold slide onto his finger. When he looked down, he was met with the absolute most beautiful ring and in a box on the ground, there’s a whole jewelry set. As he looked up at Beomgyu with watery eyes, he sobbed again and hugged Beomgyu close.

“It’s okay. I’m fine, you’re here and I’m okay. I love you, I love you, I love you,” Taehyun choked. Beomgyu held him close, tears making their way down his own face.

“I love you too,”

_ Haunted by your disguise _

_ Disappeared with the light _

_ Days and nights feel like forever _

_ All my innocence has died _

_ After the heartbreak _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end!! Comments and kudos are appreciated, and please look forward to the series this story is part of! <3
> 
> A part if this story was inspired by “scarred” by soobinses, go check it out!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated <3
> 
> Also I will post an alternate ending for those who want it!!


End file.
